


Over and Over

by Bitch_In_The_Blue



Series: GTA Drabbles, One Shots, Outtakes, and AUs [10]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cruise Ships, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gambling, Government Agencies, Hook-Up, Making Out, Mercenaries, Mutual Pining, Name Reveals, No regerts, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot Collection, Partially Clothed Sex, Post-Divorce, Secret Crush, Shower Sex, Undercover Missions, Weddings, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue
Summary: A series of one shots and mini fics, featuring the fake dating trope for Agent 14 and OC, Raven Duponte
Relationships: Agent 14 (Grand Theft Auto)/Online Protagonist
Series: GTA Drabbles, One Shots, Outtakes, and AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/996552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Fake Wedding Date/ Making the Ex Jealous

“Can I borrow you for a sec?”  
Nona frowned when the agent addressed her specifically, brows knitted together behind the frames of her glasses. Nonetheless, she got up and followed him away from the briefing as the team was let out. Ace, Mick, and Graves going in the opposite direction and calling after her that they’d meet her out by the car.  
_“Is something wrong?”_ Nona wrote the question out on her phone’s notepad, but didn’t use the text-to-speech function. This seemed like a private matter.  
“No, nothing’s wrong,” 14 replied with an anxious sigh. What was his deal? He looked tense all through the briefing. Even Rackman had asked him if something was wrong. “I just- I need a favor from you.”  
Nona’s head tilted. _“From just me?”_  
“Just you,” 14 confirmed. “... How would you like to make five hundred dollars and get a free meal?”  
This was starting to sound like one of those timeshare pitches. _“What do I have to do?”_  
And then he got awkward. “I got invited to a wedding. And so did my ex-wife. And I wanna go because the groom is a friend from high school and the bride is my ex’s sister- it’s a mess. And I kinda wanna bring a date to make her jealous.”  
Nona’s grimace told him that he didn’t sell the idea very well.  
“It’s gonna be at the Richman Hotel. Fancy, y’know? Expensive food and drinks for free? And a free five hundred bucks just for showing up to have the expensive food and drinks for free?”  
_“Or you could just take the high road and move on from your ex-wife and support your friend.”_  
“ _Or_ I can take the much less bumpy, much easier, much more satisfying _low_ road and _you_ don’t have to do anything but show up looking nice.”  
Nona huffed and turned partly away from him. This was stupid. This was so, _so_ , **_SO_** stupid and inappropriate.  
But it did kinda sound fun to dress up, get drunk on pricey champagne, and not have to worry about anyone there trying to ID her… Plus, 14 wanted to _pay_ her for the help. And she could do worse than 14 for a fake wedding date. It’d just be another one of those secret little things they had, off the record.  
_“Fine-”_  
“Fuck, thank you,” he groaned.  
_“- If you throw in another five hundred.”_  
“What for!?”  
_“You’re buying my dress.”_  
“Fine. Deal.” He took his phone out of his pocket. “Half now and half when the last dance is over. Wiring five hundred to you now.”  
It only took a few seconds for her phone to ping, indicating the successful transaction.  
“Thanks, you saved my ass,” he said. “I really didn’t wanna ask Ace.”  
_“You know she’s a lesbian, right? A happily married lesbian?”_  
  
The elevator doors opened up to the building's lobby, and Nona stepped out carefully adjusting the bodice of her dress. Not noticing 14 pacing near the glass doors.  
He didn't quite notice her either- until he paced in her direction and spotted the royal blue and gold getup.  
She actually looked great. "Wow."  
She looked self-conscious at that.  
"Uh- _Good_ wow," he added. "You clean up good."  
She signed a _“Thanks”_ and gestured to his tie. Crooked.  
“Yeah, I was in a rush. Traffic. That, and I'm not good at tying it.”  
Nona let out a sigh and stepped in closer, not hesitating to undo the agent’s tie.  
“Jesus-” he muttered, taken aback by how quick she was to fix it for him. Still, he offered no complaint. Just let her work. And within seconds it was fixed. “How do you know how to tie a tie?”  
She gave him a sardonic look, as if asking _“how do you not?”  
_ “Well- thanks,” he said. Suddenly very aware of how close together they were standing. He was the first to move away, lightly pulling her along by her bare shoulder for half a second before retracting his hand. She was warm. “Let’s get goin’. Ceremony’s gonna start in forty minutes.”  
… Well that was weird.   
  
"Alright, just as a forewarning, they're gonna ask your name in there," 14 said.   
Now that the wedding ceremony was over, there was some time in-between before the reception started at the hotel.   
Now they were in his car, heading toward Richman from the chapel in Rockford Hills. "They didn't get the chance to talk to you at the ceremony but I _definitely_ saw people looking at you."  
_"Just me?"  
_ "Yeah. So- you can either keep using your fake name, or-"  
_"I can get away with the real name today."  
_ "Really?" They stopped at a red light and he looked over at her. "What's the occasion? The wedding or not being at work?"  
_"Not being at work. Nobody in San Andreas knows my name. You'd be the first."  
_ "I'm flattered."  
_"You're 'Agent 14' until I find out your real name. And they'll use it at the reception, won't they?"  
_ "They will," he nodded. "So- you're holding your real name hostage until I tell you mine, huh? Because you're just gonna find out anyway and you want _me_ to tell you first?"  
Nona smirked. _"Something like that."  
_ A beat.  
Then the car behind them started laying on their horn. And 14’s gaze jolted forward and he left the light, which had been green for a few seconds already. "Gotcha. But what's said today gets forgotten tomorrow, alright?"  
_"Sounds fair."  
_ "Well--" they turned onto W. Eclipse Blvd and the hotel came into view. “It’s Warren.”  
_“That’s an old man's name.”_ _  
_ “Shut up,” he sneered, glancing over to see the same smirk on her face- only worse. “Okay, fair’s fair. I told you mine, you tell me yours.”  
_“No.”_ _  
_ “Oh- bullshit!” He looked over again for a second to see her shaking with laughter, hand over her mouth to hide her grin. “Come on, it was _your_ deal!”  
_“I never said anything about a deal,”_ she couldn’t get rid of the cocky look on her face.  
“You’re terrible. I’m never taking you anywhere again.”  
_“I’m surprised you thought you could take me anywhere even one time.”_   
‘Warren’ rolled his eyes, and moments later they pulled into the hotel’s parking garage. “Anyway, I got a room for the night. For me,” he said after pulling into a parking spot. “I know you’ll probably be drinking, and given that my ex-wife is here, _I’ll_ be drinking. So I’d prefer if neither of us drove anywhere until the morning. So I’ll get you a cab later.”  
_“Of course.”_  
“Cool,” he nodded, and reached for the door.  
_“Raven.”_  
“Huh?” He turned back to her.  
_“It’s Raven.”  
_ “Raven…” He nodded slowly. Painfully aware that they now shared an intimate secret. “That’s a _stripper_ name.” And of course, that knowledge made him a little uneasy. So he compensated.  
Raven scoffed, but it was in good humor. _“You’re terrible. Never going anywhere with you again.”_ _  
_ “We’re an old man and a stripper. So I can understand the sentiment.” He nodded with a tight smile. “Let’s go show ‘em how much an old man and a stripper can drink.”  
_“Now we’re talkin’.”  
  
_ _“Did you not get them a gift?”_ Raven asked, watching Warren sign the guest book.  
“Nope, not yet,” Warren replied and finished his signoff. “I plan on re-gifting a coffee maker I got for my housewarming.”  
_“How sentimental.”_  
“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhutup,” Warren took her by the arm and led her into the hotel’s ballroom, where the reception attendees were gathering. “Alright, we can play this one of two ways,” he led her toward the bar. “You can either answer my friends’ questions and have them obsess over you all night, or you can roll with being mute and stick with simple yes or no’s for them. I don’t think they know sign language.”  
_“I prefer easy communication,”_ she showed him her screen as they walked.  
“Whatever you want,” he nodded. “But first- I dunno about you, but I could use a drink to get the night started.”  
Raven nodded her agreement as they reached the bar, and each got a drink. Warren a vodka soda, Raven a glass of champagne.  
And so, the night begins.  
  
“How long have you two been going out!?”  
“Four months now?” Warren said, sounding more like a question. Even looking to Raven for any kind of agreement. “Yeah, four months. Time flies, right babe?”  
Raven nodded, smiling tightly at Warren’s friend, whose name she’d definitely already forgotten. All that mattered was she wasn’t a family member.  
She wasn’t going to see these people again after tonight, why bother remembering names?  
Warren’s arm around her waist was interesting, though. He just kept it there. Like it belonged there. Fake or not, it _felt_ organic.  
A slow song started to play, and couples gathered on the dance floor to pull each other close and sway.  
Warren could see his ex-wife. Melissa. And her date- presumably her boyfriend. Or husband. Or whatever she had now.  
“Aww, you two are so cute!” Warren’s same friend beamed.  
“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” Warren cut in. Now that it was opportune. “But this is kinda like our song.” He gave Raven’s side a light squeeze. “C’mon, let’s go dance.”  
Raven blinked, momentarily stunned enough to follow him without question.  
Actually kind of glad to be away from the line of relationship questions. This wasn't the first person to ask them, and wouldn't be the last until the night was over.  
When they reached the floor, there was an awkward half-second before they came together. Warren’s hand at her waist again, Raven’s hand on his shoulder- the others clasped lightly together.  
Jesus, why was it so hard to look him in the face right then?  
“Weird, right?” He asked. Just audible enough for her to hear, nobody else around them. He glanced over at his ex-wife and her date.  
She nodded, eyes down.  
Ugh. This was just to make his ex jealous. She knew that from the start. But it felt kinda slimy now that they were in this deep.  
“You okay?”  
She nodded again, lips pursed.  
A brief silence, before Warren decided that was too awkward. “Did you wear contacts?”  
She raised her gaze to him and nodded- did he _just_ notice the lack of glasses on her face?  
“I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you without glasses… You look nice.”  
She rolled her eyes, but there was an obvious upward curl at the side of her mouth.  
“What? You do. Have you always had brown eyes or is that different too?”  
Raven let slip a short laugh, forgetting just for a moment that they were there together under false pretenses. They could still have fun. It's not like he'd left her side all night either.  
Her smile was contagious, and Warren couldn’t keep a straight face either. Hell, he couldn’t look away from her.  
An unspoken, mutual impulse moved them closer together. Their eyes locked, and it was like they were alone.  
He wanted to break the silence again- even if the music meant there wasn’t any silence. Just to say something to lighten the mood would help; but he couldn’t think of anything to say at all. For once.  
She thought she saw him lean toward her, and she let him. And then-  
The song was over. Replaced by something more upbeat and fast paced.  
And they pulled apart as if they were caught red handed.  
“You want another drink? I’m gonna go for one.”  
Raven nodded quickly, arms folded over her middle while she followed his stride to the bar.   
What was going on with her? She wasn't even drunk yet.  
  
Sometime later, the single men at the event were gathering up on the floor to catch the bride's garter.  
Warren didn't make the move to join them, instead keeping seated at the table with Raven. Two more drinks deep since dancing.  
_"You're not going to join the guys?"  
_ "Nah," he grimaced. "Once you've been the one throwing it already, it kinda loses its charm for you to be out there to catch it. Then its just sad."  
Raven rolled her eyes and watched the groom's younger brother throw his hands up in triumph after catching the garter.   
  
And then it was time for the single women to gather and try to catch the bouquet.  
"You should get up there," he nudged the side of her leg with his knee.  
_"I have an unfair advantage."  
_ "What's that?"  
_"Being a fucking giraffe."  
_ Warren let out a " _Psh_ " with his lips against his glass, taking a sip and setting it on the table. "I thought it was gonna be that weird luck you always seem to have when you're on a job."  
Did he just not remember that she was taller than the other women they worked with? Maybe because they weren't there for comparison.  
"C’mon, go for it," Warren nudged her again. "It's a wedding."  
Raven let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up.  
Warren watched her join the flock of women just in time for the bride to start getting ready to throw.  
He could see the smile on her face from there.   
And strangely, he felt relaxed at the sight.  
"Mind if I sit for a minute?"  
He turned to see Melissa, his ex-wife, addressing him.   
Shit, he'd actually forgotten she was there. How'd he forget she was there _the entire night_?  
"Uh," he didn't really wanna talk to her anymore. "Sure." Shit.   
Melissa sat down in Raven’s chair.  
"You're not out there trying to catch your sister's bouquet?"  
"It’s just different when you've already thrown it," she shrugged and brushed a loose blonde curl behind her shoulder.   
The bride tossed the bouquet up and over, back turned to the women- and they grabbed at it in midair before separating from the lucky lady who caught it.   
And it was Raven.  
She did say she had the advantage.  
"Know what I mean?" Melissa asked.  
"... Yeah." Jeez.  
"So your date," Melissa continued. "I like her tattoos… She's your girlfriend?"   
"Yeah."  
"You two are cute together."  
_What_. "You think so?"  
The bride happily came over toward Raven and pulled her into a congratulatory hug. All smiles. Both of them.   
It was crazy how quickly she was accepted by his friends. Crazier that she fit in so well, given who she was and what she did for a living.  
"What, are you kidding? I could see you two struggling not to get it on when you were dancing!" Melissa laughed. "And every time you look at each other, you're just all smiles. You both light up like Christmas trees. It's really sweet."  
Oh Christ, he didn't even know what to say to that. Just seeing Raven across the room, positively beaming was like-  
"See? You're doing it now!" Melissa teased.   
Warren thought it might've been the liquor in his system that made his face feel hot just then. "Am not!"  
"You're _still_ such a bad liar," she grinned. "Anyway- me and my boyfriend are about to head out. Just wanted to say a quick hi and bye. You be good, and take care of…"  
"Raven," he finished.   
" _Raven_ ," she nodded. She liked the name. "And even if you don't invite me to the wedding, I'm still getting you a gift."  
Warren ran a hand down his face. "Oh my god, _go home_."  
Melissa snickered at his embarrassment. He and Raven were really like a couple of teenagers. "Alright. Alright. You two have a nice rest of your night." She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, stood up, and left without another word.   
And that was it.  
And for once, he didn't feel like shit after seeing her.  
  
Raven came back to the table moments later and set the flowers down as she sat. She picked up her phone to write _"See? Unfair advantage."  
_ "You're keeping it?" Warren stiffly asked, trying to resume normalcy. Still shaken- moreso now that Raven was right beside him again.   
_"Might as well. It’s the first time I got to try,"_ she smiled and admired the white flowers.   
First time she tried. First time she caught. Christ, he was almost _sick_ with what felt like excitement. And anxiety. All at once.   
_"Who was that lady you were talking to?"  
_ "Oh. That was her."  
_"That was your ex? She's really pretty."  
_ "Right…" _Usually_ , sure, Melissa was beautiful. But she was inexplicably lackluster tonight. It was weird. Nobody seemed to look as good as Raven- maybe because he wasn't used to seeing her dressed up?  
Any logic that could be used to rationalize whatever weirdness he was feeling was good enough for him. Maybe he drank too much…  
_"Are you okay?"  
_ "Yeah."  
That was a blatant lie. She could see his mood had changed since she left the table. It must've been a rough conversation, even if it was only two minutes at most.   
_"You want another drink?"  
_ "Yeah, like two more," he nodded. "Strong ones."  
  
A matter of twenty minutes passed after that, and Warren was a little more drunk than intended. At least not so drunk that he forgot his room number.  
After they excused themselves from the reception, Raven walked him out to the lobby, into the elevator, up to his floor, and to the door of his room. Just to make sure he got there without falling on his face.  
“Tonight wasn’t so bad,” he said, starting to slur now that the alcohol was really sinking in.  
_“It was fun,”_ Raven agreed. _“Too bad we have to forget about it in three minutes.”_ She tapped the screen of her phone for emphasis of the time. 11:57 PM. Almost tomorrow.  
“Yeah. Too bad...” Three minutes. A lot could be done in three minutes. Well- not _a lot_ a lot, but he could at least do something. And he was drunk enough to be struggling to keep his stupid decisions contained. He realized his gaze had lingered on her lips for just a little too long, but she didn’t seem to notice. “You getting a cab home?”  
_“It’s on its way. I set it up while we were in the elevator.”_ She typed some more. _“Drink water, get some sleep. I’ll see you later.”_ With a tight-lipped smile, she turned on her heel and headed back toward the elevators.  
“Right,” he said after her. Chest tight as she walked away. Not how he’d expected to feel at the end of a good night. “Later.”


	2. Fake Married for a Mission (Part 1)

The Diamond Casino had recently extended their operation to include a jumbo cruise ship for ‘weekend getaways’. The ship itself was a shiny new target for anyone who wanted to rob the onboard casino; or even hijack the ship itself.   
Because the owner of the operation had suspicions of a terrorist plot, and he paid  _ very _ well, the IAA was willing to loan out some personnel to keep an eye on the ship.   
Keeping on smaller boats to ensure a safe perimeter, Ace and Graves.   
Stationed temporarily on the bridge to keep an eye on the staff, Mick.   
And posing as passengers, Nona and Agent 14. He was to act as the in-field leader, and she was there to ensure his safety.   
Posing as a couple on their honeymoon.  
  
With everyone else already in position, the ‘newlyweds’ were getting checked into their room.  
"Checking in. Name on the room is Wilson, Jeff."  
Nona gave him a side-eyed look.  _ 'Jeff Wilson?'  _ That was the fakest fake name he could've possibly come up with.  
… The guy at the front desk was kinda cute, though.   
"One moment please," The hotel employee looked through his computer. "There you are. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, you have the honeymoon cabin. Room… 802." He set their key cards on the desk. "You're already paid up and good to go. Congratulations, and we hope you enjoy your stay."  
"Thanks," 14 replied and took the cards. He passed one to Nona. And didn’t like the way she looked at the guy behind the desk. "C’mon,  _ babe _ , let's get unpacked." He pulled her toward a nearby elevator by her arm.   
They stepped inside and 14 let out an impatient sigh.   
_ "'Jeff Wilson', huh?"  
_ "Yeah. That's the fake name I use for missions. It's realistic enough- not like your performance."  
She grimaced.  
"I wanna say  _ most  _ people on their honeymoon don't eyefuck the staff."  
Weird. He sounded jealous.  _ "You know we’re not actually married. Right?"  
_ "Yup."  
_ "But if you really wanna sell it, you could start being a little nicer."  
_ "'Nicer'."  
_ "That's what I said."  
_ 14 sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
_ "It would look pretty sketchy if we’re supposed to look like we’re on our honeymoon and we're just pissed off the whole time."  
_ "Fine. Fine. I'll be  _ nicer. _ "  
A long moment of silence.    
_ “I just imagined the first honeymoon I went on would be for fun. Not for work.” _ _   
_ “And I imagined my first honeymoon would be my last. Things work out weird sometimes.”   
_ “You’re married?” _   
“ _ Was _ .”  
Another silence.   
Starting this trip off  _ very  _ fun.  
  
“Jesus…” 14 stepped aside in the doorway for Nona to enter.   
And she stopped beside him, breath hitching when she saw the room. Immaculate in every way.   
_ “It’s huge.” _   
“And we didn’t have to pay a dime,” 14 said and closed the door behind her. He set his duffel bag beside the bed and moved on to examine the room.   
Now that they were isolated in the room, they could settle in for a few minutes before they called Rackman for updates.   
Nona tossed her backpack onto the king sized bed and stepped over to the room’s window. Facing the glittering sea. Any other circumstance and this would’ve been  _ the _ fucking vacation of a lifetime.   
“Nice,” 14 muttered as he picked up the bottle of champagne out of the bucket on the room’s table. Beside it, a bowl of fresh, juicy strawberries. “Overpriced champagne for the honeymoon cabin,” he put the bottle back on the ice and grabbed a strawberry to taste. “Good fruit, though.”   
_ “Are we allowed to drink that?”  _ Nona stepped over to pick up a champagne flute and examine it. Sparkling clean. The Diamond really paid attention to detail. No wonder they were so worried about being ripped off.   
“Probably shouldn’t,” 14 replied and dropped the leaves and stem of the strawberry into a nearby trash can, heading back to the bed to fish his satellite phone out of his bag. He sat beside Nona’s bag and dialed Rackman.   
With a sat-phone, the calls wouldn’t be traceable. And signal reached far out to sea.   
_ “14, good,”  _ Rackman answered.  _ “You’re checked into the room?” _ _   
_ “Yeah,” 14 replied, watching Nona examine the bottle of champagne. “We’re here. Everybody else where they’re supposed to be?”   
_ “We’re all set,”  _ Rackman said.  _ “The boat’s leaving the pier in about an hour. Once you’re moving, I want you to move around the ship and look for anything. Entry points, exit points, weak security, gaps in camera coverage. Blend in.” _ _   
_ “So… free day,” 14 said.   
_ “Whose idea was it to pose as newlyweds?” _ Nona asked- or rather, held her phone near the satellite phone’s speaker.   
_ “That was Agent Daniels’s idea,”  _ Rackman answered.  _   
_ “Are you fucking kidding me?” 14 muttered.   
_ “It’s an easy cover, and would explain why you two are going to be joined at the hip for the next few days. Practically bulletproof.” _   
14 and Nona looked at each other, already tired of the farce. “Awesome. We’re gonna get started.”   
_ “Good,” _ Rackman replied.  _ “Make it convincing.” _   
And with that, the call ended.  
Silence.   
“Let’s just walk around, I guess.”  
  
“Is this necessary?” 14 asked, having to lean closer toward her to whisper.   
Nona took her phone out of her pocket to reply, having to type with one hand.  _ “She said to make it convincing.” _   
Walking with their arms linked, shoulder-to-shoulder seemed convincing enough. So they moved about the ship that way- ending at the casino.    
The casino floor was busy, as expected. Lots of sound effects and flashing lights, music over the ship’s speakers, and hostesses walking around with trays of drinks for gamblers. Much like the Diamond itself in Los Santos. Nothing out of the ordinary.   
“If she wants it to be  _ real _ convincing, we might as well play some slots and grab some drinks,” 14 suggested.   
Nona nodded her agreement with a smirk and followed him toward a machine that would convert cash to credits. After they’d each gotten twenty dollars worth, they moved toward slot machines and sat next to each other.   
“Okay, so the deal is- since we used our own money for the chips, we split it if we win big,” he said and put some credits into the machine.   
_ “We’ll see. If I win big, it’s all mine,”  _ Nona entered credits as well.  _ “Good luck.” _   
14 looked over at her with a thin smile. “Good luck.”   
  
“Alright, you’re buying dinner,” 14 said, after his grand total of five dollars in winnings, and ten dollars in losses.   
Nona, on the other hand, had won over five hundred dollars worth of credits after a few unlucky spins. She cashed out right after the win.  _ “Roomservice?” _   
Now on their way back to their room to report their lack of findings, 14 was just starting to notice his stomach growling. “Yeah, that sounds fuckin’ great right about now.”  
A few hours had gone by, and they exited the casino deck to find that the sun had gone down while they were gambling.    
Casinos were built without windows specifically to keep patrons blissfully unaware of how long they’d been there or what time of night it might’ve been.    
Nona’s watch indicated that it had been about three hours since they left the room. Long enough to have done recon  _ and _ make some money. Not bad for day one.   
  
“I got the key,” 14 said when they approached their door, pausing to dig it out of his pocket.   
Nona noted that they’d forgotten to put up the ‘do not disturb’ placard on their door. Hopefully whoever was looking to rob the ship wasn’t posing as a crewmember to go through their things.   
14 fished the room key out of his pocket and scanned it in the lock.    
When the door opened, they froze in the doorway.   
“Oh Jesus...”  
Apparently, the cruise line had a ‘turn down service’ for newlyweds.   
They entered the room stifling any comments about the newly placed rose petals on the bed and closed curtains. The lights in the room had been dimmed to make a romantic atmosphere.  
"God. That's fucking cliché," 14 said, approaching the bed and picking up a rose petal to drop it on the floor.  
_ "It's cute in a gross kind of way."  _ Nona grimaced and brought a trash can closer to sweep the petals into.  
14 helped shove the petals her way. "Like cute because it's for newlyweds, gross because the crew anticipates people having sex on this specific evening in this specific bed?"  
Nona nodded, lips pursed as she cleared off the bedspread. When the chore was done, she headed for the bucket of unopened, still cold champagne.  _ "I'm drinking this."  
_ "That's fine, you're buying dinner anyway," 14 picked the room service menu off of the nightstand and flipped through it, grabbing the room’s phone with the other.   
_ "Aren't you going to call Rackman with an update?"  
_ 14 shrugged. "After we eat and stuff."  
She set her phone down to open the bottle. She managed to pull the cork out by hand with a loud pop, and poured herself a glass while 14 chose his order.  _ "Don't want any?"  
_ "Well--" he winced. "Fuck it. It's free. Pour me one."  
Seconds later, Nona handed 14 the other full glass and sat on the bed with him to look at the menu.   
_ "Is the IAA buying our food too?"  
_ "Sure is," 14 replied. "And that’s why I'm gettinnnnng-- the lobster."  
Nona tapped the same section of menu and then motioned to the bottle of champagne.  
"Two orders of lobster and another bottle of champagne. Fuck it," 14 snapped the menu shut and dialed the room service number. "We're on our honeymoon, right?"  
  
An hour or so later, the food now settled in their systems did little to negate the effects of the champagne. Which they weren't done with.   
"Shit, I did  _ not  _ mean to get drunk tonight," 14 snickered, pouring himself another glass. "Hopefully nobody's gonna rob the place while we're hungover tomorrow."  
Nona smirked and poured herself some more too- though she still had some in the glass.   
"What's that look for?" He asked.   
She let her phone lie on the mattress at her side, typing with one hand and drinking with the other.  _ "I don't get bad hangovers."  
_ "' _ Ohhh, look at me, I'm Nona, I'm silent, deadly, and so powerful that I don't even get bad hangovers _ '," 14 teased.  
She let out a silent giggle and took off her glasses. Face hot enough to make the lenses fog in the corners. She chalked that up to the champagne.  
A beat.  
"Can I ask you something?" 14 took off his jacket and dropped it beside the bed. "Y’know- fake husband to fake wife?"  
_ "Ask."  
_ "So y’know how your friends have fake names too, but they're like-  _ similar _ to their real names or part of their real names or even  _ spell out  _ their real initials?"  
Nona nodded along to his question.   
"Is 'Nona' even  _ close  _ to your real name?" He asked.   
_ "Is '14' close to yours?" _ She replied with her own question.  _ "How about 'Jeff Wilson'?"  
_ 14 chuckled. "C’mon, you know I can't just tell you that. That's a security risk."  
_ "And my name isn't?"  
_ They exchanged a look for a long moment, waiting to see who would break first.  
And 14 did. "If I tell you, are you gonna use it to stalk me on social media?"  
_ "I won't if you won't." _ She extended the pinky that was formerly wrapped around the stem of her champagne flute.   
"Alright, but first names only." He might've been too drunk to really see the consequences here. "Warren."  
_ "Raven."  
_ "I like it," Warren smiled and drained his glass in one go. "Not a name you hear a lot."  
_ "Yours too,"  _ she added with a returned smile.   
A brief, comfortable silence. They couldn't help but look at each other.  
They'd spent the whole day together.  For once, without the rush of having to leave each other for work. Seeing each other as they really were.    
It was nice.  
"Is there a  _ Mr _ . Raven?"  
She could sense the vibe he was putting out.  _ "What if there is?"  
_ "I'll probably get flayed for sharing a room with you for the weekend," Warren scoffed.   
She rolled her eyes.  _ "I'm not seeing anyone."  
_ "Surprising."  
She frowned, brows furrowed as she downed her glass.   
"Just- you're  _ cool _ , y’know?" Warren held out his glass to be filled again.   
There wasn't enough for both of them to have a full glass, so she split it between them and set the empty bottle aside.  
"You're like, mysterious, total badass-" he drained his half-glass easily. "-really hot, if I'm allowed to say it.”   
_ “You’re drunk.” _ Raven teased.   
“And?” Warren asked. “You’re drunk too.”   
She shrugged, nodding her head with a pondering look. Just about on the same level as him. Not enough to really hurt in the morning, but enough to feel weightless- and maybe a little stupid.   
Another brief silence.   
“Do you think  _ I’m _ cool?” He playfully asked, clearly fishing for a compliment to level the playing field.   
_ “I think you’re an idiot.” _ She wrote with a tight smile, leaning a little closer.   
“Thanks. But that’s not a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’,” he replied, putting his glass on the nightstand then hunching comfortably forward as well.   
A single, very long second of anticipation.   
Raven only looked away from him to set her glass aside, and to picking up her phone to write  _ “Why don’t you ask me what you really want?” _ _   
_ She saw the slight, barely noticeable pinch of his bottom lip between his teeth, and decided she didn’t need to be asked. She closed the space between them until their lips met in a rough kiss.   
Warren reciprocated immediately, hands finding her hips. Holding tighter when he felt her fingers in his hair.   
They moved closer together on the bed, never separating even when Warren decided to start pulling Raven’s shirt up.    
It wasn’t long before the rest of their clothes followed.


	3. Fake Married for a Mission (Part 2)

The sun lining up with a crack in the curtains just enough to shine into Raven’s eyes woke her up the following morning.   
Now that the sweet, sweet unconsciousness of sleep had slipped away, she was left with a slight headache from hangover- and the knowledge that the warmth at her back was 14. Still asleep. Neither of them was wearing a shred of clothing.   
Ohhhhhh right... _This_ happened....   
Raven let out a tired sigh and rubbed her eyes before she carefully slipped out of the bed to go take a shower.   
Finally, some relief behind a closed door.   
… This bathroom was ridiculous, though. She remembered thinking that every time she came in since yesterday.   
The shower doors were clear glass and the bathtub might as well have been a full sized jacuzzi.   
Raven got the water running in the shower, and it quickly turned hot.   
Hopefully this would wash away the embarrassment.   
  
Warren woke himself up with a snore and his eyes shot open to a dimmed room. One single line of sunshine cutting through the shade was simply too much with the headache he had. Christ, what time was it?   
A glance at his watch- 8:45 AM.   
He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh- before remembering what had transpired the night before.   
“Ohhhh _fuck_ ,” he ran a hand over his face then slowly, achingly sat up in the bed. Empty on Raven's side. He could hear the shower running through the door.   
Not a bad idea. He felt like a shower would alleviate his headache…  
And give him an excuse to not make awkward morning after eye contact.  
The sat phone rang in his bag, and he pulled the top sheet off of the mattress to keep around his waist (in case Raven came back out) as he went to retrieve the ringing phone.  
Rackman, of course.  
"Hello?" He cleared his throat after his voice came out groggy and dry.  
 _"Oh, did I wake you?"_ She pointedly asked in reply. _"It's almost nine in the fucking morning and I was supposed to hear from you_ _yesterday_ _."  
_ "Right, sorry," he answered. Voice clearer. "I had to power down the phone to keep it hidden-" A lie. "-The crew kinda tried to keep us entertained last night so we had to play along, y’know? 'Make it convincing?" And by God, they were certainly 'entertained' last night …   
Rackman sighed. _"Fine. Fine. Nothing weird to report?"  
_ He heard the shower go silent. "Nothing at all. We identified all the access points and possible security flaws. No bad news from the bridge either. Everything's-"   
Raven stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.  
Warren reflexively turned away despite _wanting_ to get a good view. "- lookin' good."   
_"Good,"_ Rackman replied. _"I expect an update later this afternoon at three sharp, then another at nine. If you can't reach me immediately, call Agent Daniels."  
_ "I'll do that," he assured. "Out."   
He ended the call and hesitantly looked at Raven. Crouched beside her backpack where she was digging out a clean outfit for the day.  
Still clutching her towel tightly around her body. About as insistently as he was with the stupid sheet around his waist.  
He meant to say something- but managed to alter the wording until it wasn't anything like what he meant to ask. "You done in the bathroom?"   
Raven didn't even look up from her bag, only tossing her clothes on the bed and giving him an idle thumbs up.  
Warren slipped past her, sheet trailing behind him and even getting caught in the bathroom door after he closed himself inside.  
He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.  
Jesus Christ, he had a hickey on his shoulder.  
  
The shower turned back on while she was getting dressed.  
Right, so it looked like they wouldn't be talking about last night.  
Which was fine. It didn't have to _be_ anything.  
Raven just felt a little weird about continuing to share the room for the rest of the mission. Hopefully this just wouldn't be an issue.   
Just a little too much success at the casino, a little too much alcohol, and a little too much pre-existing sexual tension led to just a _little_ too much fun last night.  
It wasn't a big deal.  
  
It just wasn't a big deal. That was pretty cool.  
Though they were definitely more tense that day while out and about around the ship. Not a lot of interaction between them for the first couple of hours, but things loosened up again after they ate an early lunch and their hangovers subsided.  
Still, it had to be addressed at the very least, right?  
"Sorry about last night," Warren managed to say. They'd walked to the side of the ship to look out at the sea. Private enough to talk without an audience. "I get a little bold when I drink. And stupid. Really stupid."  
 _"I did too."_ Raven showed him her screen.  
"You were fine," he replied. "It's not-- it was just a lapse in judgment on my part. I'm not usually like that-- you've seen how I usually am."  
 _"It was fun."_ She showed the screen again.  
"Yeah…" Warren admitted. "It was…"  
 _"But it was just a one-off. We're still on the job."  
_ "Right," he shook off memories of last night. Just the brief memory flashing in his mind's eye that he'd been between her thighs was enough to make him uncomfortably warm. Tightly gripping the sheets on either side of her when they were in the thick of it. Worse yet, recalling how intensely they’d locked eyes when they- " _Once_ is enough to get it out of our system."   
_"Right, we're good now."  
  
_ A stop near the bridge.  
Mick had been waiting for them when they walked up, and Raven could see in his expression that he could sense tension between them.  
"Is everything okay?" Mick quietly asked.   
"Yeah," Warren answered him. Abrupt, trying to go back to the room as quickly as possible so he could try to relax. Having Raven’s arm linked into his for most of the day had been… exhausting now. Like the act took twice as much effort. "Nothing to report on the bridge?"  
"Nothing," Mick confirmed, then looked to Raven and switched to signing. _"Everything okay?"  
_ Raven nodded and signed back. _"Good enough."  
_ "Good," Mick agreed, then looked back to Warren, who was trying to decipher what they’d said. "Tell Mrs. Rackman we're okay. I have to go back to work."  
  
It was around time to report back to the boss by the time they got back to the room; where they immediately busied themselves in order to keep away from each other.  
Raven enclosed herself in the bathroom to sit on the edge of the bathtub and fidget.  
Warren got to work on updating Karen, since Rackman didn't pick up the call.  
Nothing to report, everything looked normal, and it was starting to look like their client was just paranoid and nothing would happen.   
The call ended and the room fell into silence once more.  
Uncomfortable.  
Lonely, now that they were separated; even if it was just by one singular door.  
And they had six hours until the next time they had to call in. They'd walked the entire ship twice since leaving the room this morning- and still had extra time.  
Frankly, they had time right now for whatever they wanted to do.  
They could just… 'get it out of their system'... If they wanted...  
… _Would she go for that?  
_ He had to wonder.  
Would it be weird to ask?  
  
Inside the bathroom, Raven’s knee bounced without her realizing it. Anxious. Even Mick could spot that something was up- and he was usually blind to that kind of thing.   
Must not be ‘out of her system’. Especially with how she kept flashing back to it.   
He was vocal. And very responsive to everything she did. It was cute.   
And it was just _so_ exciting in the moment. Moving fluidly together like they could anticipate each other’s moves…   
… Fuck, she wanted to do it again. She _really_ did.   
She started imagining it. Not being numbed by alcohol, just being fully in the moment when they were-   
A knock on the bathroom door pulled her from her imaginary scenario. A stinging feeling told her she’d started biting her lip at some point. Jesus.   
She stopped that quickly and shook off the whole notion while she stood up to vacate the bathroom.   
But she froze in the doorway when she opened it, seeing Warren right on the other side.   
“Hey…” He awkwardly greeted. Looking nervous. Standing _very_ close, like he’d been about to come in.   
Shit, she didn’t even know what to say... As if she could say anything at all.   
She saw his pupils dilate when they looked at each other.   
Jesus, why was she so _nervous?_   
“Do you, maybe, wanna-”   
Fuck it.   
Raven pulled him closer by the front of his shirt, into a needful kiss.   
Warren froze up for the briefest fraction of a second before he reciprocated. His hands found her hips and he stepped in closer, a slight rock of the boat making it so his step had them practically pressed together, re-gaining footing just past the open glass shower door. Lips locked until Raven moved her attention down to his jawline. He just _slightly_ flinched when her lips reached his neck.   
Raven caught herself smirking at that.   
“I was gonna ask if you wanted to day drink a little, but I like this more,” he murmured.   
Raven paused to snicker, pulling back only to pull her shirt over her head. Her glasses came off with it, and she didn’t care that they dropped on the floor. Warren eagerly helped her take the garment off, immediately reaching behind her back to unhook her bra before she could even drop the shirt.   
Surprisingly, he got the hooks free quickly.   
Withdrawing to pull off his own shirt while Raven freed herself from her bra’s straps to drop it. She pressed another, more forceful kiss to Warren’s lips as soon as his T-shirt cleared his head and dropped onto the floor.   
His tongue slipped into her mouth, fingers running through her short hair.   
Raven did the same. She thought her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest. She wondered if he could feel it through her fingertips while they grazed his scalp.   
Warren uttered a quiet moan into her mouth, and any lingering, buried thoughts of consequence simply vanished from their minds in an instant.   
His attention shifted to kissing around her throat. Even sinking his teeth into her skin just enough to make her gasp.   
Not enough to hurt- he just wanted that reaction.   
She retaliated almost instantly, nails dragging down his back and sending tremors through his spine in the opposite direction.   
“ _Fuck_ ,” he uttered under his breath, not willing to wait another second.   
Raven jumped slightly when he suddenly turned her around. But she caught on quickly, leaning against the solid shower wall when he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her jeans and jerked them halfway down her thighs along with her panties.   
She heard the clinking of his belt going loose, less than a second later.   
His hand on her hip-   
She gasped when he was suddenly inside her, even pushing back against him to savor the feeling of fullness before he started to move.   
Slow, hard thrusts. Each one getting a matching, mounting reaction from both of them.   
The boat rocked again. Raven shuddered and drew a sharp gasp when Warren was made to be _deeper_ inside. The first of several orgasms came unexpectedly; and she had to better brace herself against the wall, hand bumping against the tap and accidentally turning on the cold water.   
They soaked through in seconds, but paid it no mind.   
Lost in the moment.   
The world outside the room simply ceased to exist.


	4. Fake Married for a Mission (Part 3)

“Okay…” Warren exhaled, staring up at the ceiling. “ _Now_ it’s out of our system.”  
Raven, laying next to him, grinned. Knowing that they could continue the day easier now.  
“We might need to ask for new bedding,” he added, and turned over toward her. They’d gone straight from under the running water to the bed to continue. Now the sheets were wet. And there was a pile of their soaked clothes on the bathroom floor.  
Raven nodded and pushed her damp hair out of her face.  
Warren took a second just to look at her, then moved to get out of the bed before he stared for too long. "I'm thinkin' it's time for an actual shower. For the second time today."  
Raven watched him go, only moving out of the bed because the wet sheets were much less pleasant now that they were done.  
Cold now.  
She found her bag and retrieved a dry set of clothes.  
  
"I'm so fucked," Warren muttered under his breath as the bathroom started to fog with steam, standing under the running water.  
If Rackman or Karen ever got wind of this, they’d fire him on the spot. Or just try harder to find the means to fire him. The excuse of being ‘protected class’ could only save him from so many fuckups.  
He probably should’ve known better than to cave into idiotic drunken (and then completely sober) impulses… Okay, he _definitely_ should’ve known better. And everyone was gonna remind him of that if the word ever got out that this happened.   
" _So_ fucked," he reiterated, in case he forgot in the span of ten seconds.  
It was fun, though. Both times. Intense. Gratifying. "So _very_ fucked."  
He wanted to do it again.  
This was gonna be a whole thing, wasn't it?   
They'd kiss, bang it out, pretend they were done, want to do it again, and the cycle would repeat until there was some sort of intervention-  
The bathroom door opened, and he looked through the glass to see Raven entering the bathroom. Still just as naked as he was.   
She lingered outside the shower doors, as if wondering if she could get in.   
… As if he could say no to that.  
“C’mon,” he opened up the glass door for her.  
The cycle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
